Mobile Suit Gundam: Universal Collision V2
by QuantumKakarotto
Summary: Throughout the Multiverse, pilots of Mobile Suits named Gundams have fought in order to secure peace to their respective universes. What happens when three pilots, Amuro Ray, Heero Yuy and Setsuna F. Seiei have ended up in a world unlike their own. What would happen when these three find themselves in a war between Naturals and Coodinators.
_**I DO NOT OWN MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING ENDLESS WALTZ, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 00 OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND NOT ME AT ALL OK!**_

 ** _Original Story Idea Created by_** ** _wilkins75_**

 ** _Revamped thanks to continued support of fans and reviewers._**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Displacement**

* * *

 **March 12, 0093** **Universal Century**

 **Earth's** **Atmosphere**

The space colony known as **_Axis_** continued it's descent to the _**Earth Sphere**_ in order to render the planet uninhabitable and force humanity to migrate into space so that they can evolve into _Newtypes_ , Multiple explosions rang out through all of space as the final battle of the **_Second Neo-Zeon War_** continued between the forces of the **Londo Bell Task-force** and **Neo-Zeon**.

Meanwhile, two Mobile Suits fought on the Axis as it continued to drop in a Beam Saber duel. One was the white and black **RX-93-Nu-Gundam** piloted by _The White Devil_ and hero of the _**One Year War**_ , This world's first Gundam Pilot, 29-year-old _Lieutenant Commander_ Amuro Ray of the _Londo Bell_. The other was the red **MSN-04 Sazabi** piloted by the leader of _Neo-Zeon_ , known to all as _The Red Comet_ , **Son** **of _Zeon Deikun_** , 33-year-old _Captain_ Char Aznable.

The Sazabi charged at Nu-Gundam as the Gundam dodged a horizontal slash from the Red Comet. The Red Mobile Suit then brought down its Beam Saber at the Gundam and managed to damage the waist area of the mighty white and black machine.

"That was Nothing!" Amuro yelled as the Nu-Gundam rushed the Sazabi and both of MS clashed together again.

"My saber's weaker then his!?" Char Aznable said in surprise as the Nu-Gundam slashed off the Sazabi's left arm with its Beam Saber. Char threw a punch and hit the Gundam in the chest before it kicked the Gundam's hand forcing it to release it's beam saber.

"CHAR!" Amuro growled as the Nu-Gundam threw a right hook at Char's MS, but the suit managed to grab the Gundam's fist with its only available one.

"If it hadn't been for you!" Char sneered as he kept the Gundam's arm away. Nu-Gundam then used its other hand and grabbed a section of the Sazabi's neck before it ripped off a wire and kicked the right side of the red mobile suit.

"Amuro!" said Char in surprise by the unsuspected attack. Nu-Gundam then charged at the Sazabi and crashed into its back before punching it again and again in the face.

"Ahhhhh!" Amuro yelled as he continued his assault. Char's monitor began to fail by the Gundam's onslaught before Nu-Gundam then threw the Sazabi onto the ground as parts of Axis began to explode.

"They pulled it off," Char said to himself as he noticed the explosions before he sensed something. "Whats that, I'm to retreat. Nanai, don't interfere in a battle between men!" He shouted before being knocked down by Amuro and forcing Char to use the cockpits escape pod.

You're not going anywhere!" Amuro shouted. He then fired a glue substance at the red pod before he moved towards it and grabbed it.

"He caught me, too late anyway," Char said as he looked at one of the working monitors to see Axis break itself in half.

Amuro maneuvered his Gundam through the debris of Axis so he wouldn't be hit. Char began to laugh as his plan was succeeding even in defeat.

"What are you laughing about?!" Amuro yelled at The Red Comet, annoyed by Char's arrogance as well as frustrated by the situation in front of him.

"Looks like I win!" Char replied as he removed his helmet. "The back end of Axis, it's been pulled by the Earth's gravity and will eventually plummet. Sorry, your plan's backfired!" Char was enjoying the irony of Londo Bell's plan to destroy Axis.

"So you think, Gundam will have no problem pushing back that worthless piece of rock!" Amuro said as he flew in front of Axis as it fell.

"That's preposterous," Char said as Nu-Gundam charged at Axis.

"Why don't we find out!" Amuro replied as he increased his Gundam's speed toward the Asteroid. The White Devil would not let the Red Comet win, this rivalry would end with Char defeated.

"You're insane!" Char yelled at his rival as he was confused as to why Amuro was acting so reckless. A Gundam alone would not be able to push back an entire asteroid out of orbit.

"I'm not as impatient as you are, I can wait for humanity to learn and grow!" Amuro replied as he shoved the Sazabi's cockpit into Axis and embedded it into the asteroid as Char bounced around inside.

"Axis has started free falling towards earth!" The Red Comet yelled at Amuro as he tried to convince the White Devil that his resistance was futile.

"You're underestimating Nu-Gundam!" Amuro replied as he increased his Gundam's thrusters to generate more force against the asteroid in order to push it back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In another Universe...**

 _ **Christmas Eve, After Colony 195,**_

The Giant Space Battleship known as _**Libra**_ continued it's descent to the Earth as the _Eve War_ continued it's final battle between the **Earth** and **Space Colonies** , in the heart of the battle, the five Gundams known as, **Wing Zero** , **Sandrock** , **Heavyarms** , **Altron** , and **Deathscythe Hell** continued it's battle to protect Earth and the Colonies.

Deathscythe Hell slashed threw three Mobile Dolls with its Scythe as Heavyarms used it Double Barrel Beam Gatling Guns on the enemies around him. Sandrock used its twin blades and slashed through two more enemy MS's as Altron twirled it's Twin Beam Trident before it used it's left arm's Dragon Fang on an enemy MS and caused it to explode on impact.

A Leo fired at a Mobile Doll as it was it before it crashed into the enemy and explode. All around space, the Eve Wars continued to unfold as it's climactic battle was about to end.

* * *

A camera from a nearby OZ ship zoomed in on the falling block from Libra in the command center as it continued it's descent to Earth. In order to freeze Earth into an endless winter and kill all life on it.

"It has entered the atmosphere!" An OZ officer exclaimed before he noticed something. "Something's flying ahead of it!"

The camera zoomed in on the smaller object as it showed a Blue and white Gundam with Angel Wings as it flew into the atmosphere after Libra.

"It's Wing Zero!" The Oz officer said in surprise.

"Heero!" Relena Peacecraft spoke in shock as she watched _**Wing Zero Custom**_ enter the atmosphere.

"He's not gonna make it," Howard said as he looked at the Zero.

"No he'll make it, I think he'll be alright." Sally Poe replied as they all watched Wing Zero.

"From what I have seen, the Gundam's can overcome any difficulties." Lady Une said with a smile on her face.

"That's true, I know we can believe in him because Heero's the kind of person who can give everybody hope," Relena said with determination as she watched after Wing Zero.

* * *

 _ **2308 A.D.**_

Squadrons of **GN-X** Mobile Suits continued to fly around Lagrange 4 as **Operation Fallen Angels** continued, The nations of the world, The **Union** , **A.E.U.** and **Human Reform League** have united its forces in order to defeat a common enemy of the world. **_Celestial Being_** , the private armed organization on a quest to eradicate war and conflict from the world with their _superior_ Mobile Suits known as **Gundam**. The four Gundams, **Exia** , **Dynames** , **Kyrios** and **Virtue/Nadleeh** , have fought to their fullest potential in order to keep to the plan set by **_Aeolia Schenberg_** centuries before But were overwhelmed by the United Forces of the world's military and their GN-X's. Dynames, Kyrios, and Nadleeh have all been either destroyed or disabled, now only Exia remained...

"YOU'LL BE SWEPT AWAY LIKE DUST, DIE EXIA!" Alejandro Corner, the traitor to Celestial Being yelled as his **Alvaaron** fired a giant Particle Beam at the **GN-001-Gundam Exia,** The pilot, 16-year-old _Gundam Meister_ Setsuna F. Seiei eyes widen as he saw the large beam approach him. He then activated the **GN-Drives** special **TRANS-AM System** feature and his Gundam started to glow red and the **GN-Particle** output increased and Exia disappeared in a red blur.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the Golden Mobile Suit in front of him as he spoke. "I found it."

"Found what!?" Alejandro exclaimed as he demanded an answer from the Gundam Meister.

"I found the twisted distortion in this world, that's right and you're the one responsible!" Setsuna yelled as Exia dodged all the incoming shots from the Alvaaron and started to fire back at the golden Mobile Suit.

"The rebirth has already begun, Yet you continue to destroy!" Alejandro yelled back as he countered Exia's attacks with his own.

"Of course, I do!" yelled the raven haired Gundam Meister as the two units shot at each other. Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the GN-Field that deflected all of his attacks. "His GN-Field!" he hissed as a memory played in his head.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Setsuna," the young Meister turned to see Lockon Stratos looking over at him as the two stood in the container that contained Exia. "Do you know why Exia is equipped with a physical sword?" he asked pointing to the GN-Sword/Rifle. "It's a counter attack against GN-Fields, The plan has provisions for going against other Gundams as well. If were to happen you'll be our trump card. We're counting on you, Setsuna,"_

 ** _End Flash Back_**

 _'I know Lockon, I'm a destroyer who knows only how to fight,'_ Setsuna thought as he charged at the Alvaaron. ' _But I fight to defeat those who bring about conflict, NOW I'LL DESTROY THE TWISTEDNESS!'_ Exia dodged the incoming attack as it flew directly at the Alvaaron and when it raised its GN-field, Exia plunged its GN-Long Sword into it, cutting through the field and stabbing the left arm of the machine.

"You bastard!" Alejandro shouted at Exia.

"The eradication of war through force!" Setsuna yelled through the com as the GN-Field around the golden Mobile Suit disappeared. "That is Celestial Being!"

* * *

 _ **U.C. 0093**_

Onboard the Londo Bell command ship **Ra-Cailum** , the Officers on the Combat Bridge watched as many **Jegans** and **Geara Dogas** were flung away from Axis before a large light formed around the asteroid and surrounded it.

"Behind that curtain of light, Mobile Suits are being tossed around right and left!" someone yelled from the Ra-Cailum's combat bridge.

"We need better surveillance, What's happening down there?!" Bright Noa, _Captain_ of the Ra-Cailum ordered as everyone tried to figure our what was going on.

* * *

"I could have done something!" Amuro yelled as he was thrown around the Nu-Gundam's cockpit and the fact that Axis wasn't getting any slower. As Axis continued to fall, only the Nu-Gundam remained as its **Psychoframe** resonated dangerously high.

"I see," Char spoke as he felt the warmth that mankind's will gave the light from the psycoframe. "But the same humans who create this warmth are still cruel enough to destroy their own planet. You must understand that Amuro!"

"I do know that. That's our purpose!" Amuro spoke to Char as he wanted to show The Red Comet the true purpose of a Newtype. "We've got to show the world the light within the human heart!"

"For a man who thinks that way you were awfully cold to Quess," Char said referring to the young Newtype girl he used as a weapon.

"Give me a break, I'm a human being, I couldn't be a surrogate father to Quess!" Amuro replied before he thought of something. "Is that the reason, is that why you used Quess like she was a machine?"

Char sighed. "Alright so Quess was searching for a father figure, Now I see why I found her a nuisance and turned her into a machine."

"I thought you were more broad-minded." Amuro accused. "She was just confused!"

"Lalah Sune was a young woman who may have very well have become a mother to me!" Char yelled as the image of his former protege entered his mind. "You took away her life! So don't you dare judge me!"

"Lalah... a mother!?" Amuro questioned in shock as the bright light of the Psycoframe of their cockpits burned brightly before enveloping them. Another burst of Psycoframe aura started to stretch toward the other half of Axis, slowly pulling the falling piece back to change its course.

Bright Noa and the rest of the personal watched as Axis moved away from the Earth and the Psycoframe's aura started to move around the earth forming a ring of light around it.

On the Earth Sphere, everyone looked up at the sky to see the an aurora caused by the Psychoframe and finally knew that the war was over.

But, it was also on this day that the RX-93-Nu-Gundam disappeared during the **_Axis Shock_** and both Amuro Ray and Char Aznable, Rivals during **The One Year War of 0079 U.C.,** Allies during the **Gryps Conflict of 0087 U.C.,** and enemies in **0093 U.C**., disappeared from the face of the world...

* * *

 _ **After Colony 195**_

Heero Yuy, the 15-year-old Gundam Pilot of the _**XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero** _ rolled the Gundam over and aimed its Twin Buster Rifle at the falling block of Libra, The cockpit sensors were going mad as the heat rose to high temperatures. The Perfect Soldier glared at the electronic as they bounced back and forth all over the screen not getting a lock on the target.

Heero pushed the thrusters to their max trying to stabilize the Gundam as its wings extended. Wing Zero's Gundaium plates of armor started to flake off as the temperatures melted the welds holding them onto the suit. Heero glared as he aimed and sparks danced around the cockpit as the computer stabilized "I will..."

"I will..." the sensors slowed as the ZERO system activated and gained a lock.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Heero yelled as he fired the twin buster the shot nailed the block dead center and destroyed the block in a blinding explosion. Soon the explosion surrounded the angelic Wing Zero as it disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

 _ **2308 A.D.**_

"And the Gundam will do it!" Setsuna yelled as Exia stabbed the gold Mobile Suit with both its Beam Saber. "Together with me!" The Gundam then stabbed it with it's Beam Daggers.

"That's right, THAT'S WHAT I AM!" The Meister roared as the Exia unfolded its GN-Sword and slashed down the Alvaaron in the center before Exia pulled away. "That's what all of us are, we're Gundams." Setsuna finished before moments later, the Golden Mobile Suit blew in a giant explosion. Setsuna was forced to close his eyes as the light from the explosion grew brighter and brighter around the Gundam before it vanished.

* * *

 _ **Cosmic Era 71**_

 ** _Earth's atmosphere_**

15-year-old Kira Yamato, the pilot of the **GAT-X 105 Strike** **G-Weapon** was in a desperate fight with the **GAT-X 102 Duel**.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Yzak Joule yelled at the Strike as he fired the Duel's rail gun. The Strike returned fire with the head mounted CIWS. He glared before charging using his shield a battering ram, slamming it into the Duel's chest knocking it back. The force of the Earth's gravity was starting to pull the Duel, the **GAT-X 103 Buster** , and the Strike down to Earth. Yzak glared as the Duel was knocked further into the atmosphere, the Strike flipped around and kicked the Duel's head to use it as a means to get back towards the **Archangel.**

"DAMN YOU!" Yzak growled as he leveled his beam rifle. Suddenly a Shuttle that carried the civilian refugees from Heliopolis appeared flying down between them.

"Oh no, the shuttle from the Menelaos!" Kira exclaimed in shock and fear, his eyes widened as it passed between the two suits. The shots from the Duel flew around it as it descended.

"What is this…" Yzak said as it threw off his targeting system. "How dare you get in my way!"

The silver-haired Coordinator looked at the shuttle and took aim. Kira's eyes widened seeing this and he charged after the shuttle as he yelled. "DON'T DO IT, THEY'RE ONLY CIVILIANS!"

"YOU SOLDIER WANNA RUN AWAY AND BE COWARDS DO YA?" Yzak yelled as he fired a single shot towards the shuttle. The Strike and the shot raced towards the shuttle.

"NO!" Kira screamed as he boosted the Strike's thrusters to the max. But before the beam could hit the shuttle, a bright light exploded and forced Kira and Yzak to cover their eyes.

When Kira could finally open his eyes, they widen in shock as in front of him was a blue and white Mobile Suit with Angel Wings on its back.

Inside Wing Zero, Heero immediately noticed the battlefield around him as the light that surrounded the angel winged Gundam disappeared, The Perfect Soldier noticed that he and his Gundam have somehow appeared on a new battlefield from the explosion of the Libra Block. Suddenly an alarm from his cockpit as he immediately turned and saw a beam as it headed for a shuttle near the Wing Zero. The brown haired pilot saw shot came from a Gundam Type Mobile Suit and that another was near Wing Zero and tried to head for the shuttle.

"Zero," Heero spoke as the Wing Zero's eyes flashed green and gave Heero the answer he was looking for. Heero narrowed his eyes as he flew Wing Zero at the shuttle and used it's wings to block the beam from the Gundam-type MS. The people inside the shuttle looked out the window of the ship as they looked at the Wing Zero in awe as the Gundam's wings were extended like an angel.

"Looks like we're heading to Earth," Heero said as he moved the Wing Zero around to face the Earth as it's wings folded in front of him as a shield. It was then Heero noticed another Gundam-type Mobile Suit as it fell to Earth while a legged ship moved closer to the MS as if trying to reclaim it.

Wing Zero's eyes flashed again as it gave Heero another answer.

"Roger that." the Gundam Pilot said as he maneuvered Wing Zero towards the Gundam Type suit.

* * *

 _ **Archangel's Bridge**_

The officer's on the bridge were in a panic as the ship moved off course in order to retrieve the lost Strike Gundam.

"Ma'am, new contact just appeared on the radar!" Sai Argyle yelled as he ran his hands over the keyboard at his station on the Earth Alliance ship.

Captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius looked at the young man. "Have you identified what it is?"

"What is that?" asked the head of combat operation Natarle Badgiruel as she looked at Ensign Argyle.

"It's a Mobile Suits, we can't identify what type," Sai replied as he pulled up a picture from one of the working camera's and put it on the main entire bridge was shocked to see a Mobile Suit that looked like a G-Weapon with angel wings.

"It looks beautiful..." Miriallia Haw said quietly as she stared at the Angel Winged Mobile Suit as it grabbed the Strike and began to move towards the Archangel.

* * *

Not too far away, a familiar Universal Century Gundam floated lifelessly as it swayed by the zero gravity.

"What the, Where am I?" Amuro Ray groaned as he regained consciousness. After a few minutes, he was fully awakened, Amuro noticed that his Gundam's systems were off. "Oh man, what's going on?"

The Newtype shook his head a bit as he tried to put his thoughts together, a few minutes ago Nu-Gundam was pushing Axis away from the Earth-Sphere then he felt a light explode around him before...nothing?

Amuro shook his head and checked over Nu-Gundam's systems starting from the panoramic monitor that had been shut down. Amuro also saw that the Head Vulcans were low on ammunition. The Newtype also remembered how he lost all his weapons during his fight with Char, the only thing he had left were the decoys.

"Wait what happened to Char if I'm still here!?" Amuro exclaimed before the warning sensors in his cockpit dashboard went off, He couldn't think straight as he restarted Nu-Gundam's systems, displaying the sight of a battle going on.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Amuro said before he noticed some familiar and unfamiliar Mobile Suits battling each other. He was shocked to see what looked like ZAKU's and...Gundams.

"Ok Amuro, what have you gotten yourself into now?" The Newtype asked himself before he noticed a few MS's moving to his location. The U.C. Pilot cursed a bit as he fired up Nu-Gundam's thrusters and dodged the Mobile Suits before he rammed his Machine into a ZAKU look alike and stole it's Heavy Sword before slashing the machine in half, destroying it.

Nu-Gundam moved as it dodged beam fire from more incoming MS's as Amuro used the debris around him as a shield from the beams as he continued to maneuver his Gundam closer to the Earth-Sphere.

It wasn't long before Amuro noticed a Legged Ship heading down into atmosphere along with two other Gundams, One looked similar to his old RX-78 Gundam from his youth save for its extra equipment, the other was an Angel looking Gundam that was using its wings as a shield for the other as they headed for the Legged Ship, which almost looked like an updated version of White Base.

 _'Well Amuro, you're in an unknown battlefield fighting against Zeon CopyCat suits and you see a Legged White Base type Battleship along with two Gundams heading for it, which one are you gonna choose.'_ The Newtype thought to himself before he redirected Nu-Gundam towards the Legged Ship as it began it's descent to Earth.

 _ **Archangel's Bridge**_

The crew of the might Battleship continued it's efforts as it moved more directly off course towards the Wing Zero and Strike before suddenly the sensors went off again as Sai checked it out.

"Another contact, coming in from straight ahead!" The blonde haired teen said as he brought it up on screen. "It's another Unknown G-Weapon!"

"Another what!?" Murrue exclaimed in shock as she and the other members of the crew looked on screen and saw the Nu-Gundam heading straight toward them as it fired on Z.A.F.T. Forces that tried to pursue it with it's Head Vulcans.

"Ma'am we're picking up a transmission from the new G-Weapon," Miriallia said from her post as Natarle looked up at the captain of the Archangel.

"It's your call, Captain," She said to Murrue who nodded and looked at Mirialla.

"Patch it through," She ordered before a screen opened through the Archangel's communication revealing a male who looked like he was in his late 20's and had brown hair and blue eyes.

 _"This is Lieutenant Amuro Ray from Earth Federation task force Londo Bell requesting permission to come aboard."_ The male, now identified as Amuro Ray spoke and caused Murrue to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 _'Earth Federation?'_ She thought to herself at what the male said before she picked up her com and responded. But before she could another screen opened up revealing a boy about the same age as Kira who had cold blue eyes and brown hair, and his pilot suit was black with hints of red and white on it.

" _This is Heero Yuy in Gundam Wing Zero requesting permission as well,"_ Heero spoke with an emotionless voice, as he also paid attention to the new Gundam that appeared on the scene.

"I am Captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius." She introduced herself as she looked at the older and younger pilot.

 _"I'm returning your Mobile Suit to you,"_ Heero spoke first. " _In return, though, I wish for a place to resupply and repair my Gundam a_ _s well as figure out what is going on and where I am."_

 _"I'm also requesting permission to come aboard and figure out what's going on,"_ Amuro replied next finally losing the Z.A.F.T. Mobile Suits as well as losing the last of his ammo in his Vulcans.

Murrue thought for a second before she replied. "Very well, but be warned, any threat against this ship will be dealt with."

The two pilots nodded before cutting their communication link as Murrue turned to Miriallia. "Can we open the hanger?"

"Hanger bay opening," Mir replied as the large doors opened letting the two foreign Gundams and Strike into the hanger.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

After what seemed like hours, the bright light from the explosion of the Alvaaron disappeared and Setsuna F. Seiei was finally able to open his eyes before the Gundam Meister looked at his surroundings and noticed something strange.

The wreckage from the **Alvatore** was gone along with the damaged **GN-ARMS,** Setsuna was confused as to where he was. It was then the raven haired Gundam Meister noticed the Earth and saw differences immediately, The **Orbital Ring** and **Orbital Elevators** were missing from the planet and so were any indication of it being the same Earth Setsuna was on merely hours ago before the battle began when he first activated the Trans-Am system against the stolen Gundam Throne unit piloted by **Ali-Al Saachez**.

The Gundam Meister then noticed something on his screen as it zoomed in revealing several Mobile Armors attacking a ship of some kind, which looked almost completely defenseless. Setsuna glared as he gripped Exia's controls and began to move his Gundam directly towards the battle.

"Exia..." Setsuna spoke coldly. "Will now commence intervention."

* * *

 _ **Five Minutes Earlier**_

Lacus Clyne sighed as she stared out into space, thinking about two certain pilots that were forced to fight each other in this sad war. The songstress closed her eyes as she held her Haro unit close to her chest as she felt sorrow for all those that have died in the battles so far. Lacus could still remember the reaction that Flay Allster had on the Archangel bridge when she witnessed her own father's battleship explode in front of her and how broken up Flay was after the battle, it got the Pink Princess to think about all the other people, Coordinators and Naturals alike who have lost someone in battle such as her good friend and fiance Athrun Zala, who lost his mother at Junius 7 along with how he lost two comrades, Rusty, and Miguel during the Heliopolis raid, and now he was forced to fight against his best friend Kira Yamato who was on the side of the Earth Forces fighting to protect his friends.

Lacus was then brought out of her thoughts as her transport ship started to shake roughly causing her to let go of her Haro and hold onto her seat. The Pink haired coordinator opened a link to the bridge of her transport ship.

 _"Ms. Lacus."_ a voice spoke through the com before Lacus had a chance to speak. _"Please take some cover, our ship is under attack by Earth Forces Mobile Armors! You must Eva-"_

The Songstress's eyes widened in shock and fear as the com was cut and the ship shook even more violently than before.

Lacus floated up from her seat and moved as she put her helmet on her normal suit on and opened the door to her room before she looked down the hall to where the bridge is located only to see the vacuum of space instead with debris of what was the bridge left drifting before she noticed two Mobile Armors heading straight for her ready to fire their weapons.

The Pink Princess closed her eyes, accepting her fate with the regrets of not being able to see Athrun or Kira again. But before the MA's could fire, three pink beams streaked through space as it both the Mobile Armors were hit and exploded on impact.

Lacus opened her eyes confused as to why the Mobile Armors haven't fired a shot at her yet before she saw it, a blue and white Mobile Suit that looked similar to the Strike and Aegis except it wasn't as bulky as the other two and moved with more grace than any other Machine she's ever seen as it emitted green particles from it's back. It wielded a folded sword on its arm and fired pink beams as it defended her.

Soon the Blue and White machine unfolded it's sword and charged right at one of the Mobile Armors before it slashed at it and cut the MA in half before it exploded. The Mobile Suit then turned it sights to the last remaining MA as it tried to retreat, only for it to be proven futile as Mobile Suit folded it's sword again and fired it's rifle at it and destroyed the Mobile Armor on the first shot.

From inside the Blue and White Gundam Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei turned and saw Lacus standing in the remains of the fallen ship. The Gundam Meister knew he couldn't just leave her alone with no support. He maneuvered the Exia close to her location and tinted his helmet visor on his pilot suit, masking his face before he opened the Gundam's cockpit revealing himself to her.

"Come aboard please," Setsuna spoke holding out a hand to Lacus who stared at the Gundam and it's Meister with confusion and a slight fear, but she knew she had no choice. The Pink Princess hugged her Haro close to her chest as she floated up towards Setsuna, grabbing his hand before he helped her inside the Exia.

A few moments later the GN-Gundam's cockpit hatch closed before Setsuna started to move his machine away from the remains of the transport ship, with Lacus standing where **Rasa Massoud Rachmadi** once stood when Celestial Being rescued him from his kidnappers and Setsuna returned him to **Azadastan**.

Lacus stood more comfortably then how Rachmadi did thanks to her younger age, but not as comfortably as she had with Kira or Athrun when she sat on their lap. She looked at the Gundam Meister with curiosity as she looked around the cockpit area of the Gundam and saw how different it was compared to Kira or Athrun's Machines when she was inside them. She also noticed a time stamp in it that read **2308 A.D.** which made her slightly confused.

The pink haired Coordinator decided to speak to her rescuer.

"Thank you for your assistance..." Lacus spoke as Setsuna turned his head a bit towards her. "I appreciate all you have done so far."

Setsuna thought to himself for a few moments before deciding t respond. "It wasn't a problem, it is Celestial Beings job to intervene in any conflict."

Lacus blinked in confusion and curiosity. "And what's Celestial Being?"

That reply made Setsuna pause and look at her, by this point in time, the entire world knew who and what Celestial Being was along with its cause to Eradicate War from the world. Not only that but thanks to the escalated conflict caused by the Trinity's and their Gundam Throne Units, the entire world should be in fear of Gundams and yet...this girl.

"What are you doing way out here?" Setsuna asked the pink haired girl who reminded Setsuna of Feldt Grace in appearance and voice, but also of Marina Ismail by the way she carried herself and how she spoke. He didn't know why but his senses were telling him to trust her for now.

Lacus smiled a bit and answered him. "I was on my way back to the PLANTS before my ship was attacked by those machines and then you saved me."

"The plants?" The Gundam Meister asked now really confused. "What are the plants?"

"The space colonies occupied by Z.A.F.T.?" The Pink Princess answered noting the pilot's confusion in his voice. She then decided to ask him about his time stamp. "Excuse me Mr. Pilot, I was wondering why your machine reads 2308 A.D. when the A.D. Timeline ended 71 years ago?"

"What are you talking about!?" Setsuna exclaimed, losing his composure for a second before he returned to his normal self. He was tired of everything that's happened in the last few hours, from the death of his friend and comrade Lockon Stratos to the battle between the joint military attack against him and the rest of Celestial Being. The raven haired Meister didn't even know the condition of the other Gundam Meisters or of his comrades on Ptolemy or even Lasse Aeon in the broken GN-Arms, and now to hear that apparently the A.D. Era ended 71 years ago...He didn't know what to think.

Lacus stared at the Gundam Meister surprised by his outburst. She could hear the shock in his voice when he suddenly spoke loudly along with a hint of fear and confusion, The Songstress wondered why he would react loudly to this.

Once Setsuna calmed more he spoke normally again. "What do you mean the A.D. Era ended 71 years ago, The year is 2308 A.D. last I saw."

"No, it's Year 71 of the Cosmic Era," Lacus explained softly to him. "The Anno Domini timeline ended with its last date being 2235 before the new calendar came in." She looked at him. "Which also makes me confused as to why your calendar says 2308 when it's never existed and even if it did, that would be an extra two years from where we are now."

Setsuna's eyes widen from behind his visor as everything clicked in his head, from the missing Orbital Elevators and Rings on the Earth to him appearing elsewhere from the battlefield he was just on. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was on another Earth possibly another reality altogether.

The Gundam Meister shook his head, he would have to think about that later right now he had a pink haired girl to take care of first.

"Why were those Mobile Armors attacking your ship?" He asked her as Lacus thought for a second before she spoke.

"Those were Earth Alliance machines," She explained. "They were probably thinking that a high-ranking member of Z.A.F.T. was in the transport and wanted to take it out to help them win the war."

"War?" Setsuna asked her needing more information. "Why are these Earth Alliance people and Z.A.F.T. fighting each other?"

Lacus looked at him with surprise, everyone knew about the war between Naturals and Coordinators and yet he didn't. She didn't know why, but she believed him.

She started to explain everything about the war too Setsuna, from the beginning with Junius 7 to the events of the Archangel to him rescuing her.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Archangel**

"How is that possible?" Badgiruel asked as she stared at her Captain in shock. "They have to be lying."

Murrue sighed as she sat down, The Archangel captain just finished explaining to her too comrades about the story Amuro Ray and Heero Yuy told her about being from different universes, One where Amuro Ray is from the Universal Century Era while Heero Yuy was from an After Colony Era.

"Kinda makes sense." Mu La Flaga spoke as both females turned to the blonde pilot. "Just take a look at the Mobile Suits they got, both look similar too G-Weapons except more advanced and packing more firepower possibly."

"So their Coordinators from another universe?" Natarle asked even more confused than before.

The Captain replied. "Nope, Mr. Yuy has too many scars from broken bones and lacks the DNA markers of a Coordinator, while for Mr. Ray, he's a Natural but also calls himself a Newtype."

"Newtype?" Badgiruel asked as she and Mu both looked at the captain.

"Apparently someone who has an extremely high degree of spatial awareness," Murrue explained the best she could. "There was more to the explanation but that was the only way I know how to summarize it."

Mu pondered for a second as he thought about what the Captain had just said. "Hm, Newtypes..."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Amuro nodding in thanks to the crew member who showed him to his new room on the ship, he looked around before placing his bag that he had recovered from the Nu-Gundam on his bed.

' _I wonder what's happening back home?'_ Amuro thought as he remembered all his friends from U.C. 0093, from Captain Bright to Mirai, Frau, Hayato and everyone else. _'I hope everyone is doing alright._ '

The Gundam Pilot sighed as he began to take off his pilot suit to get changed into his Londo Bell uniform he kept in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit back when he first got Nu-Gundam from Anaheim.

As he changed, his thoughts turned to what happened at Axis, he found out that his machine's Psychoframe overloaded, he didn't know how but he knew it had something to do with Axis. Amuro's thoughts then turned to his nemesis The Red Comet, The Neo-Zeon Leader was close to Amuro when the Psychoframe overloaded.

' _Did Char travel here with me?'_ The Universal Century's White Devil thought as he finished changing. _'Or did he stay behind...if that were the case..._ '

A knock on the door interrupted Amuro's thoughts, He sighed.

"It's open!" Amuro shouted as he dropped his pilot uniform onto one of the spare beds. The door opened as Mu La Flaga stepped in. Amuro felt a quick pressure and looked at Mu.

"So you must be Amuro Ray, names Mu La Flaga. just wondering if you're settling in alright?" La Flaga spoke to the Newtype.

"I'm fine thanks," Amuro replied with a slight smile. "This truly is an amazing ship, it reminds me a lot of a ship called White Base."

Mu would ask more about White Base on another date right now he wanted to ask about something that's been on his mind. "So you're a Newtype, I was wondering if you could explain to me more about them."

Amuro looked at La Flaga for a moment before answering. "My knowledge on Newtypes isn't much considering we are relatively new, but I do it's mostly people who have lived in Space for a while." His mind flashed to a younger version of himself from 0079 before it flashed to another young Newtype he met named Kamille Bidan. "Some of us, are capable of emphatically detecting other Newtypes around us or on the battlefield and other Newtypes are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing us to react to danger quickly."

Mu hummed as he thought about Amuro's explanation, it sounded a lot like the feeling he would get when he sensed Rau Le Creuset on the battlefield.

"Any particular reason why you're asking me about Newtypes?" Amuro asked Mu remembering the pressure he felt when Mu walked into the room. He wondered if this universe could have Newtypes as well.

Mu decided to change the conversation for now. "What happened to your Suit's weapons?"

"They had gotten destroyed in my last battle," Amuro explained as he folded up his pilot suit and placed it in a bag while he took note of La Flaga's attempt to change the subject. "Sorry but I don't think the Nu-Gundam will be of much use during combat unless I can refit it with its original weapons somehow."

"Well you know, we have some spare parts and tech that we can equip your Nu-Gundam as you called it with our equipment." Mu offered, catching Amuro's attention as the Gundam Pilot thought about it. "You will have to supervise though as we know next to nothing about your technology."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Amuro replied smiling a bit. "When could we start?"

"Tomorrow will be fine with them," Mu shrugged as he walked to the door. "Anyways I gotta go oversee some upgrades to my Skygrasper."

Amuro nodded as Mu left and turned back to his bed as he yawned. His adrenaline finally calming down after everything from the final few battles from the Second Neo-Zeon war and his battle with Char.

"Better get some sleep," Amuro spoke to himself and laid down in bed letting sleep capture him.

* * *

 _ **Archangel's Hanger**_

Inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero, Heero sat in it looking at one of the screens as it gave him the readouts of all the Wing Zero's structure.

"Damage appears to be minimal, which is good. It means fewer repairs." Heero spoke as a data sheet shot up onto the screen. "Yes, Zero, the chances of getting home are slim but we need to find a way back, But it's also strange that I'm not the only one who was misplaced from another universe."

On the outside, Wing Zero's eyes flashed as it gave Heero an answer.

"True, it could be a coincidence but still, now we know the existence of another timeline and from what this Amuro Ray described, he was put in the same condition as me." The Perfect Soldier replied remembering Amuro's story of the Second Neo-Zeon war and of Axis. It was similar to what Heero and Wing Zero went through with the Libra block that almost fell to Earth. Same conditions, different universes.

Heero was interrupted from his thoughts as Zero sent him another message. "I'll rest later Zero, first, we need to repair you in a case of an attack. I did promise the Captain of this ship that I would help in exchange for repairs. So, shall we begin?"

Wing Zero's eyes flashed as Heero started the repairs of his Gundam.

* * *

 _ **Space**_

Gundam Exia continued to move through space as Setsuna and Lacus sat in silence inside the cockpit. The Pink Princess looked at the Gundam Meister who stared silently out into the empty space in front of him as he thought about everything she told him and in return he told her where he was from and what Celestial Being was, well he only told her the parts that the public knew from Aeolia Schenberg's message.

Lacus wanted to know more about Celestial Being and their objective to eradicate war from the world. While it sounded noble it also made her believe that the only way for them to end the war was to unite the world against a common threat. She wondered about the kind of battles the pilot in front of her encountered.

Meanwhile, Setsuna gripped the controls to his Gundam as he thought about everything Lacus Clyne told him, a war between Naturals and Coordinators just because of genetic differences. A war based on race basically and misunderstandings.

"I'll continue fighting..." Setsuna spoke to himself but loud enough for Lacus to hear. "I'll continue to fight in order to change the world, this may not be mine, but it's Celestial Beings job to eradicate any war."

The pink haired coordinator stared at him and smiled at the words he spoke, she could tell he was a good person who's seen a lot of action and would do anything to bring true peace to the world. Lacus then blinked and started to giggle a bit causing the Meister to look at her confused.

"Sorry." Lacus apologized. "It's just we've been here for a while and we still haven't introduced ourselves to each other."

Setsuna stared at her for a minute, right now she was probably the only person he would trust right now till he figured out a way back home and knew he had nowhere else to go as of right now.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." He introduced himself.

"Setsuna..." Lacus tested the name and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Setsuna, I'm Lacus Clyne."

"Lacus Clyne," Setsuna spoke. "We need to find a place to go undetected, just in case those Earth Alliance Machines were really after you."

"I know where we can go," She told him. "My father is probably busy with the Z.A.F.T. Council right now, you can stay at my home till we figure out what to do."

"We?" He asked looking at her confused.

The Songstress nodded. "I won't abandon you in a strange world you have no knowledge about, I'll help you any way I can."

The Gundam Meister only nodded since she was right and he didn't know too much about the Cosmic Era yet.

Gundam Exia continued to fly through space towards its destination before the sensors on the Gundam caught a life reading nearby. Setsuna cautiously moved Exia towards the life reading only to find a red pod floating nearby.

"Do you know what that is?" Setsuna asked Lacus as he thought it could be technology from her world only to find the pink-haired Coordinator shake her head.

"I apologize, but I've never seen anything like that before," She told him. "But if there is someone inside you should bring them with us,"

Even though Setsuna didn't want to, he couldn't argue with her logic. Leaving someone out in space like this would be a cruel fate.

Gundam Exia maneuvered closer to the red pod before it gently grasped it in its hands before Setsuna moved Exia forward and continued towards its destination.

* * *

 _ **Africa Desert**_

 _ **Night**_

Under the night sky in the desert, a man looked at the Archangel through binoculars. He adjusted the distance on the binoculars to get a better view of it and continued his observation of the ship. A brown haired man approached the observer holding a coffee cup and wearing a light jacket to combat the cold night. He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and looked up at the man.

"Commander Waltfeld, what are you doing here?" He asked as Commander Waltfeld looked down at the young soldier.

"I'm just out here enjoying the night. Now nothing wrong with that, is there Decosta? "He simply replied as he turned and looked toward the Archangel.

"So, how is this so called _Big Angel_ doing?" He asked. Decosta stood up saluting his commander in a formal military fashion before he reported his findings.

"No Sir! No movements whatsoever."

Waltfeld thought for a moment and smiled slightly. "Must be due to the N-Jammer's; they're messing up the radio conditions on the Earth's surface. So for now, she's tucked in and sleeping." He took a sip of his coffee before heading back to his soldiers. Decosta followed his commander readily.

Soon when the sun rose up they would begin their attack.

* * *

 **As you can see, this is a rewrite of Gundam: Universal Collison, I have grown as a writer over the years and I have been wanting to rewrite the series for a long time and now in the new year I was given the chance, Let me know what you all think and if it's better than the old version.**

 **Also before many people wanted the Wing Zero Custom in the story first instead of the TV VERSION and after doing much thinking, I decided to do the Custom this time around because if you think about it, The Wing Zero Custom is weaker compared to the TV Version since Custom doesn't have the Neo-Bird Mode or it's shield leaving it more vulnerable to be attacked and damaged in a fight against a strong opponent. I might bring in Heero's third Gundam later in the story from Frozen Teardrop, we'll see.**

 **Nu Gundam is still the same RX-93-V-Gundam from the Movie Char's Counterattack just without its weapons, Hi-Nu Gundam might come in later but it won't be the same since different technology.**

 **As many of you have also noticed, I switched out 00-RAISER for Gundam Exia in this one because...**

 **1\. 00-RAISER is too OP with the Twin Drive System, Trans-Am Raiser, Trans-Am, and it's speed.**

 **2\. Innovator Setsuna F. Seiei.**

 **I switched to the Exia and end of season 1 Setsuna because I wanted Setsuna and Heero to be closer to age so they could learn more from each other along with Kira since all three of them are around 16 years old while Amuro is more grown up and would usually be around people such as Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius.**

 **As many of you have also seen, the three other dimension Gundam pilots aren't together this time, well I realized it would be too OP to have them all together in the beginning but don't worry, they'll all get together soon.**

 **Also, Pairings, leave your suggestions in the REVIEWS.**

 **The Pairings choices that I thought about are...**

 **Setsuna- Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, ? ? ? ?**

 **Heero- Cagalli Yula Attha, Lunamaria Hawke, ? ? ? ?**

 **Amuro- Murrue Ramius, Talia Gladys, ? ? ? ?**

 **Kira- Flay Allster, ? ? ? ?, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha (I don't approve of this one, but I'll do it for you guys and girls)**

 **There are a few mystery pairings that I can't reveal too you all yet because that would be a huge spoiler for this story and I'll let you guys find out later. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SUGGESTIONS FOR PAIRINGS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHARE IT WITH ME AND I'LL ADD THEM TO THE CHOICES!**

 **And REVIEW PLEASE, Don't just favorite please, I love reviews from you all.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
